Forever Love
by mrsvampireprincess
Summary: Alice and Jasper are perfect for each other, but what will happen when they Change from vampire to human. But the vampire's don't want Alice, and tell Jasper to kill her. what will he do? a story their fight for their love, and their life.
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Love**

Chapter One

There he was, as perfect as ever, sitting across the table from me. I had been starring at him through my family's whole thanksgiving dinner. But, I'm not sure he even knows I exist. _Someday he will _my mind told me. I sighed. I would wait forever for my beautiful Jasper.

"More pie, Alice dear?" my aunt asked me.

"No, thank you"

"Well if you change your mind, just let me know"

I nodded, completely lost in thought once again. When dinner was finished, I offered to clean the dishes. Then I heard a velvet voice say, "I'll help, too"

Jasper and I started taking the dishes into the kitchen and washing them off. While I was washing the last of the dishes, Jasper said "I'm Jasper, by the way. Who are you?"

"Alice"

"Alice? I love that name" he smiled.

"Thank you! Jasper is quite a nice name, also" I winked at him.

"Why, thank you, milady" he reached over to take my hand and bowed down to kiss it. That made me giggle, and he smiled in response.

Then he walked over to me, took both of my hands in his, and locked his eyes with mine.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for you to notice me" he said.

"Well, I was just about to say the same thing!"

Then he did something I didn't expect. He leaned his head down toward mine until our lips were together, moving with each other. I reached up to intertwine my fingers in his curly, blonde hair, deepening the kiss.

We stayed there until I heard the voice of my aunt saying "_finally! _We have been waiting for you two to get together since you first met!"

We laughed and Jasper pulled me in front of him, his arms around my shoulders.

"c'mon. Let go before someone else complains that we took too long to get together" I said. We walked into the living room, and sat down, side by side, as my family pulled out a game. Life. Hahaha. Ironic.

We played in teams, since there were too many of us to have us each have a game piece. In the end, Jasper, my mum, and I won.

The night continued just like that, our family's playing board games, laughing and having fun.

As sunset came, and my family pulled out yet another game, jasper leaned down and whispered in my ear "would you like to go on a walk with me?"

"I would love to. Let me grab my coat"

We stood up and went over to the closet to get our coats. Then we stepped into our shoes and went out the door. We walked together up and down the dark streets.

I was happier then I had ever been, just walking, hand in hand with my jasper.

Then we turned onto a street with very little light, and we saw two women at the end of it, huddled together.

As we walked up the street and closer to the women, they spun around to face us. With unbelievable speed, they ran in to us and started walking around us, talking in hushed whispers.

"They will both be special, we will change them" the taller of the two finally said.

Then she reached toward me. But Jasper pulled me behind him, taking a protective stance in front of me.

The tall woman just laughed at him, and put her mouth to his neck.

Jasper screamed in pain, and I screamed in fright. Then I was screaming for another reason.

An extreme pain was shooting through every part of my body.

The women left us, leaving us there in the street, suffering from whatever painful curse they had put upon us.

"_Help us"_ was all I could whisper as I hoped someone would find us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever Love**

Chapter Two

The pain raged on for what seemed like years. Then it started to slow, becoming more and more bearable.

After a little while longer, the pain stopped. I opened my eyes and gasped. Everything was so...so…_clear_. I could see everything perfectly. The next thing I saw was unbelievable.

"J-j-jasper?!" I said. Then I gasped again, at the sound of my own voice. It sounded _amazing!_

"Yes, Alice, it's me"

"Whoa, what happened?"

"You want the whole story or just the short and sweet version?"

"Short and sweet, please"

"We're vampires now"

My eyes must have looked as big as saucers because he laughed and said "put you're eyes back into you're head, Alice"

I closed my eyes and shook my head, not believing it. Me and Jazz, vampires?

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well, a woman came here this morning, right after I had finished The Change and explained everything to me. We were Changed because a woman named Maria is trying to be part of some war, and needs an army. The woman in the ally had special powers that could tell when a human would be useful to them, or would have a special power. That's why they chose us. We will be staying here, to prepare for the 'war', and this is our room" he said looking around.

"Oh" was my brilliant reply.

"'War' training starts tomorrow, so we have nothing to do today" he said.

I nodded, trying very hard not to freak out.

_One month later_

Training was boring and our teachers were annoying. The only thing that kept me happy and kept my sanity was, knowing that Jasper was by my side the whole time, helping me through this.

We both had special powers. Jazz can control everyone's emotions, and I can see the future. Both powers were quite helpful to us. I would see any trouble that came at us, and he would calm the trouble.

Today we were to meet Maria, and show her what we had learned, so she could determine where to place us in her army.

We were now standing out side Maria's room, waiting. Then a beautiful woman opened the door and asked "are you Jasper and Alice?"

We nodded and she said "well then, please, do come in and sit down"

We did as she said, walking into her room, and sitting down on the floor.

"So, Jasper, why don't you tell me about yourself first? What is your power?" Maria asked jazz.

Then a vision hit me.

_There was Maria, standing in front of me, saying "tell me what you can see! Now! Tell me!"_

_She wanted to know what I could see about her life, if she would win the war, blah, blah, blah. She was using my visions to her advantage._

"_I regret ever telling you I had a power" I said._

"_Well its too late now, isn't it?" she cackled._

Then the vision stopped. The truth hit me.

This woman was evil. I couldn't let her use my power. It was too late to tell Jazz not to tell her anything, but she would not use my visions to help her and her evil plans.

Then Maria turned to me and asked "so, Alice, what is your power"

"I don't have a power"

She and looked shocked. "_You don't have a power?_ How can you not have a power?"

"I don't know. I just didn't get one"

She shook her head and then said "can you please leave for a moment? I would like to talk to Jasper alone"

"Sure" I left the room and went down the hallway, listening to their conversation.

"_She has no power at all?" _I heard Maria ask.

"_No"_

"_Alright then. That means she is useless to us. Kill her"_

"_Yes, ma'am"_

Then Jasper came into the hall, grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and shoved me into the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forever Love**

Chapter Three

_Then Jasper came into the hall, grabbed me by the scruff of my neck, and slammed me against the wall_.

I hung there, held up by Jasper, shocked. I thought he loved me!

But then put his face to mine and whispered in my ear so softly there my vampire hearing could barely hear it "I won't hurt you, but you need to pretend that I am"

Now I understood. He had known how I was feeling when I had my vision, so he knew that there was danger and to go along with whatever I said.

But then he slammed me against the wall again and I pretended to scream out in pain.

"I've got this, Maria" jasper said, before he 'dragged' me outside to 'set a fire and kill me'

But once we were outside, and away from the other vampires, he put me down and whispered "_run!" _

I did as he said, literally running for my life. He ran right beside me, holding my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, still running.

"As far away from here as possible"

As we ran, another vision hit me.

_Jasper and I were standing with our new vampire family, facing Maria's army, ready to fight._

_Maria muttered something I couldn't understand and her army attacked._

The vision stopped before I could see what side won, but I was able to see what area we were in.

Forks, Washington.

I had gone there on vacation when I was little, but I remembered the area quite well.

"I know where we're going. Forks" I told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Oh, and by the way, we are going to live with a coven of vegetarian vampires, like us"

"Cool"

We ran for about another hour, but we slowed once we crossed the Oregon/Washington border, using our noses to try to find the vampires.

We found them hunting on the outskirts of Seattle.

We went into woods where they hunting and went up to the oldest man who seemed to be the head of the family.

But I teenage, bronze haired boy appeared beside the man and said "its okay, Carlisle. They are from the south, on the run from another vampire. The girl is Alice, she can see the future, and she saw her and her mate, Jasper, becoming part of our family. Jasper also has a power, he can control emotions. They are vegetarian vampires like us, but they are newborns. That is why they have the red eyes instead of gold. They are safe"

"thank you, son" he said to the boy before turning to us, smiling and saying "Welcome to the Cullen family, Alice and Jasper"


End file.
